Listen to the Rain
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: uh...first fanfic. MelloxNear


Near leaned on the windowsill, watching the rain on the window, holding a finger puppet he kept hidden from everybody else. Looking at the puppet, touching the blonde hair that framed the face of the puppet, Near smiled softly at the toy in his hand, pulling it to his chest. Staring back out the window, Near placed his head on the cool glass. He had been thinking about it, and sighed as he reached a conclusion. It was the only possible reason he could come up with to explain the rapid beating of his heart, the sudden impulse to impress the other (for some strange reason---nothing he did ever impressed him. In fact, it made him hate Near more).

Near loved Mello.

As soon as the thought hit him, he closed his eyes and listened to the rain hitting the glass on the other side. He couldn't possibly believe anything would change based on his own revelation. He wasn't outspoken enough to talk to anyone about this, and who would he talk to anyway? The other Wammy kids looked up to Near in awe, but stayed away from him socially. He didn't fit it anywhere, and he never minded it before. He still didn't---he was his own clique, his own brand of genius.

He wished that he believed that. He imprinted it in his brain and tried with all his might to believe that. But now, with the realization of his love for the blonde chocolate-eater, it was harder to believe that he didn't mind not having a friend or something to talk to.

* * *

On the other side of the orphanage, another occupant was laying in bed, chocolate bar in hand. He glared at the ceiling and sighed, then rolled off the bed. "Damn Near."

He couldn't believe it when the white-haired boy wouldn't leave his thoughts, insisting to the red-head in the next room that it was him focused on beating Near academically. He never, in a thousand years, believe that this would happen to him.

He, Mello, had fallen in love with Near.

Near, of all people! Why Near? Mello thought as he walked from his room to Near's. Even if he was straight (which he just realized that he wasn't, in fact, straight), there were plenty of other people in Wammy's, like Matt or Linda. The whole orphanage was filled with people who were better than Near socially.

Who the hell was Mello kidding? He didn't want anyone based off of anything. Mello wanted someone who was smart, level-headed, calm. And while there were plenty of kids like that in Wammy's (L knew they were all a bunch of geniuses here)....

No one was as good as Near. No one was as _smart_ as Near (as much as Mello hated to admit that to himself). So now here Mello was, standing in front of Near's door. He raised his hand to knock, but paused. He was Mello, Mihael Kheel, since when did he knock? For anything, let alone his 'rival'?

* * *

Near didn't move when the door to his room opened. He waited a few seconds, then---

"Near." He turned his head slightly in the direction of the voice.

"Mello." He stated simply.

"I need to talk to you." Near turned fully to face the blonde.

"So talk." Mello scowled. Near didn't move, instead staring at Mello expectantly. Mello sighed and looked at the floor.

"Well..." Mello paused, thinking over his words slowly. Near waited. Mello sighed in frustration when the right words wouldn't find him and Near frowned lightly when Mello suddenly hit the wall next to him.

"Mello?" He said softly, tilting his head to the side. Mello took one look at Near before walking towards the white-haired boy, touching his face softly, then pulling his face up and sealing their lips. Near's eyes widened in an uncharacteristic display of shock as Mello pulled back.

"There." Mello said softly, smirking lightly at Near's expression.

"Mello?" Near whispered lightly. "Mello, what was that for?" Mello shook his head.

"It's a kiss, Near."

"I know that Mello." Near almost snapped. Almost, but he felt it was best not to ruin the moment (whatever moment it was). "I meant, why did you kiss me?" Mello, to his shock and Near's amusement, turned pink.

"I...because...it..." Near smiled a pracitcally non-existant smile and laughed quietly.

"Is the Mello who is supposed to beat me at a loss for words?" Near inquired lightly. Mello flushed darker.

"S-Shut up, Near. I'm trying to say something here!" Near laughed quietly again.

"All right." Near stayed quiet as Mello tried to figure out what to say. "Mello." He said quietly, trying to gain the blonde's attention.

"What, Near?" Mello asked impatiently, frustrated that he couldn't figure out what to say.

"Mello, is this, by any chance, an attempt at a love confession?" Mello, who had returned to normal color, had a blush return full-force.

"What---I..." Mello trailed off, still red. Near smiled.

"Ah. I see." Near smiled. Mello glared at the floor.

"Well?" He asked. Near tilted his head inquiringly. "Do you have a reply?"

"I suppose I do." Near said softly. Mello waited a few minutes, waiting for Near to finish. He sighed when Near said nothing more.

"Well, answer then, dammit." Near blinked and shook his head.

"So impatient, Mello." He said softly. Near leaned up and kissed Mello again, softly. "I guess I have my own little secret love confession, huh?" Mello smirked lightly.

"Fine by me." He muttered, pulling Near towards him.

* * *

Meh. it wasn't that great. XP i suck at writing. this is my first fanfic, though, so go easy on me when you review.


End file.
